


Destined to be Alone

by AngelsSelene



Series: Malec Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, not a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: Alec broke his heart. Magnus stared into the eyes on the man he loved more than himself. This cannot be happening. Alec said… Alec said...READ THE TAGS





	Destined to be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Last week I saw Bianca’s (@BiancaD90) tweets and was inspired to write a fic. I never started but then I watched the sneak peek for next week… and I just knew I had to write this. We’re all in a lot of pain now and I thought maybe we needed a little glimpse of hope? 
> 
> Bianca’s tweet: https://twitter.com/biancad90/status/1115548505798529024?s=12
> 
> Comment - Kudos - Tweet me @Lady__Hel etc etc
> 
> xoxo

Magnus woke up to the sound of the shower running. He reached out to his side. Alec’s side of the bed was cold. Sitting up quickly, he glanced around taking note of the trail of clothing that his boyfriend has left from the chair in the corner of the room to the bathroom. Tears start to pool and roll down his cheek as his memories of last night came crashing through his mind like the rough waves in the seas. He should not have broken down in front of Alec… Not like that. He hated himself for being weak, for hurting Alec… for feeling. He held his hand over his heart, pressing down as though he could stop the pain that he was enduring.

 

Soft gasps escaped his lips before he stopped abruptly, stunned into silence by the single note of keening that rose louder from where Alec was.

 

“Alexander!” Magnus called out, jumping out of bed as he left his own sorrow behind in order to rid his one true love of his.

 

He froze in his step as a sharp pain stabbed the sole of his foot just as Alec ordered firmly, “Don’t come in.”

 

Glancing down at his feet, he looked up at the closed door that now felt millions of miles away. He picked up the box that he had accidentally stepped on. His eyes widened, the Lightwood Ring. His soft fingers caressed the L on the ring as a feeling of warmth spread through his chest. A smile brightened his face, unconsciously.

 

“My dear Alexander… You really meant it, didn’t you? All that you said last night. You really do love me,” Magnus whispered, tearing up for a completely different reason now.

 

Hearing the door open, he hid the ring in his pocket. Alec walked out, dressed from head to toe in full black battle gear. He had on the jacket that Magnus had first seen him in. He had the thigh holster from their first meeting. The only things missing were the ridiculous smile and Alec’s magnificent bow that now contained part of Magnus’ magic.

 

“Alexander…” Magnus called out, his hands rising automatically to clutch at his lover’s waist, “Are you alright, my love?”

 

Alec stared into the eyes on the man that he loved more than anything in the world. His eyes red-rimmed from crying the whole sleepless night. He cleared his throat, dry from wanting to scream and refusing to do so. Swallowing jerkily, he stepped away from Magnus. His head would never stop swimming from having Magnus nearby. When he looked at the man, everything just fell away until there was just them. Just the two of them in the world this despicable and cruel.

 

Magnus’ eyes tracked his every movement. Something was wrong. He could feel it in himself, in his blood and in his soul.

 

“Alexander, what did you do?” he stepped back, suddenly afraid, wanting to protect himself from the pain that he knew was inevitable.

 

“I can’t do this Magnus. You… us… It doesn’t make sense anymore. I thought we did. I thought I could. But Magnus, you’re different. You…” Alec stopped, averting his eyes. “I need a break, you should go. I’ll call Catarina.”

 

Magnus could do nothing but stare in silence. Alec was breaking his heart. White noise crashed in his ears, he could feel his blood denying Alec’s words. It was an out of body experience. He felt like he just lost his footing and was now free falling into nothingness. Magnus was weightless, as light as a feather. His head swam as he struggled to keep his head above water. He _was_ destined to be alone after all. Camille was right. _His father_ was right.

 

But everything stopped. A weight grounded him to the land. He could feel the weight of the ring box in his pocket. The proof of their love. The evidence of what Alec was about to do. He could feel it. The power cradling him in its arms. His magic? No. Alec’s love. Their love. After all, true love never dies.

 

“Alexander, my one true love…” Magnus whispered, not trusting his voice to remain stable and he demanded, “Look at me, Alec.”

 

Alec flinched.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Pressing the box into Alec’s palm, Magnus gently turned Alec’s head so that their eyes met. A bittersweet smile met Alec’s pained gaze as Magnus stubbornly held on. He lost everything - his loft, his job and his magic but he was not ready to lose Alec too.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Magnus whispered strongly, his eyes intense.

 

Alec broke. Heart wrenching sobs echoed through his bedroom as he tried so desperately to breathe, to take in gulps of oxygen. He fell onto the floor, gripping tightly onto Magnus’ thin shirt. Pushing his face into his lover’s neck, he pleaded for forgiveness. He did not want to but it was the only way. It was the _only_ way. He just wanted Magnus to smile again.

 

Bright blue light glowed around them as Magnus’ heart broke for the beautiful boy in front of him. The boy who was willing to sacrifice everything he had ever wanted for Magnus. The boy who went the distance to crush his happiness just so that Magnus could have his magic back. The light faded fast as Magnus’ resolve grew stronger.

 

“There’s nothing to forgive, Alexander… I love you.”


End file.
